Bucket List
by msmisatran
Summary: Diagnosed with the unexpected, Sakura almost couldn't believe it. "No, It can't be. That's just absurd! I can't believe this is happening."
1. Text Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This was very much inspired by a drama. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 1: Text Message

 _Stupid girl, if she intends to mug me, why would she do it out here in the blazing daylight?_

Hums of traffic resounded in the streets, every so often a blast of hot air from by passing cars would assault the clumsy pink haired girl who was suspiciously lagging towards the old man from a few ways behind. He tossed a glance back her, several in fact, whatever left of his peace of mind dissipating and instead growing more and more startled with each time he had regarded her as well as the closing distance between them.

What had he done to deserve this?

It was not too long when he had simply purchased only a few things at convenience store from none other, than her.

Yet here he was, not even able to do so much as buy everyday products without having to deal with some sort of menacing problem.

 _Even shopping isn't safe anymore. What has the world come to?_ The old geezer noticed she had been clutching something behind her back, but for all he knew, it could've very well been a weapon of some sort. Every passing second allowed him to imagine even worse case scenarios.

Tightening his grip on the plastic bag of assorted products at his side, his leisure steps became power walks, and his power walks became an accelerated jog.

Acknowledging this, she reached out towards the bothered stranger. Conjuring all the courage to speak up, she quickly blurted out to him.

"E-Excuse me,"

He lost it.

The old man added a kind of energy to his steps which he never in his decaying, but peaceful life thought he'd ever have to resort to doing in all these years.

"Excuse me!" The young lady said again, coming closer than before.

Is this how he really wanted to leave the world? Last thing he needed was to be mugged in the daylight by some crazy lunatic.

Gods, the youth really had a way of showing respect to their elders.

He whipped back, spatting out only angry and fearful responses before completing halting after realizing his fruitless efforts in getting away.

"What? What do you want?!"

She blinked, biting her lip before stammering out.

"H-Here,"

The shaken girl hurriedly shoved a small box into his hands before turning on her heel and shuffling away off into the distance. Raising the box to eye-level, the man read out the dark letters.

"Konoha Kingdom Cigars"

The old man scoffed.

 _Unbelievable, I got freaked out over nothing._

It was a complimentary 'Buy One, Get One Free' cigar special. At least now he had another cigarette pack, but there was no doubt in his mind that he had certainly also lost a blood vessel in exchange.

Looking back up, he prepared to mention his thanks, but the pink haired girl had already long disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Shuffling down the stone steps, Sakura repeatedly patted both sides of her sweltering hot cheeks, not particularly acknowledging any by passer who directed her strange looks. "Ugh, why did I do that?"

Back then, she never recalled having any problems in normal social interaction. However, this flaw had only started to surface not too long ago. She wasn't all that definite on the exact reason behind it, but she knew for sure that this was a fault that led to many of her everyday dilemmas.

 _I hope it won't always be like this..._

However, her contemplation didn't last long as her stomach performed one of its many somersaults once again, certainly more painfully this time compared to before. Biting her lip, Sakura held her stomach, her expression contorting again in response to the countless stomach spasms she's already had for quite awhile, although she didn't think much of it.

"Ah," She gripped onto the railing beside her. "It's hurting again."

Dawning upon realization of an entirely different occurrence, Sakura blinked, gasping before she hurried her way back to the store where she now remembered that she had totally left the place unattended.

* * *

Upon entering the store, Sakura noted at least four different high schoolers snatching more than enough merchandise from the shelves and cramming whatever they could find into their backpacks. Not only that, but one of them had the nerve to raid the cash register.

 _Goddamnit, who do these brats think they're stealing from?_

Just the fact that they had the audacity to take from the store without considering the consequences was what pissed her off the most.

She could feel her very fist quenching to teach these brats a lesson. She knew she had it in her, but then she had recalled once swearing to herself that she'd do everything in her power to restrain and contain.

Inhaling, Sakura then breathed out. _I'm a changed woman._

"Guys, excuse me..."

None of the raiders were paying her any heed. She stepped closer to them, not necessarily being any more intimidating than she was a second ago.

"You know you need to pay for all of that, right?" Pointing to the small screen above her which displayed the security camera's display, she continued again. "This CCTV-"

"Let's go!"

Following the leader's announcement, the rest his little brats followed suit and rushed to finish up whatever they were seizing. Leisurely walking past her without the slightest care in the world, Sakura's eyes widened as she rushed in front of them, both of her arms outstretched in order to prevent them from escaping.

"W-Wait! Pay first..."

The leader scoffed, his eyes examining her up and down. It was evident that he wasn't taking her seriously. Although she couldn't blame him. She wouldn't take herself seriously either with that short pink hair of hers paired by feeble green eyes.

However, before she could say anything else, he promptly batted her in the abdomen before taking off with his band of thieves.

Sakura yelped, contracting back in pain. Eyes narrowing, she gritted her teeth as she looked back up at their retreating figures before dashing over to the counter. Her finger was a centimeter away from pressing the emergency security button on the back of the counter.

"I won't take this anymore!"

Right when Sakura was about to press the red button, a ding resonated from the phone in her bottom shirt pocket. Sakura looked down, then back up, then back down. Was she actually debating between an emergency or a text message?

Scoffing to herself, Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration as she retracted from the counter before speedily fishing inside her pocket. Unlocking the screen, she read the bubble under the contact of-

"S-..Sasuke?"

 _"What are you doing after work?"_ the message read.

Her heart skipped a beat.

 _Is this real life?_

Sakura widened her eyes in shock before bringing the phone up to her chest.

She bit her lip.

This was a dream. It had to be.

 _The_ Uchiha Sasuke was actually contacting _her_? Which, of course, all in itself was a rarity considering how long it's been after all these years. Hell, he barely even talked to her during high school, but surely that didn't stop her from loving him.

Just for confirmation, Sakura pinched her arm.

Several moments passed before she blinked again.

 _Oh my god, this is actually happening._

As much as she tried, she couldn't resist the urge to grin from ear to ear as her heart screamed with joy.

If this didn't take her by surprise, she didn't know what did.

Well, then again the store had just been raided-

Oh, but that could wait.

Well, _couldn't it?_

She could easily get back at those high school brats any day, but this was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally be with her destined partner.

Her true love.

 _Sasuke-kun._

Grinning like a spoiled child who had just been given sweets, Sakura brought the phone back down before studying the text message over and over again.

The more she read it, the more she could actually die of happiness.

* * *

A/N: First chapter, so there's not much up for discussion yet. However, I certainly encourage you to leave a review. Once again, thank you!


	2. The Unthinkable

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Again, feel free to let me know what you think so far. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unthinkable

"Sakura..."

Sasuke slurred, laughing deliriously as he leaned onto Sakura, his own weight far too heavy for even him to sustain, especially after all the drinks he had downed.

Staggering from his weight, the two shifted from the sidewalk to the main walk way road of the market district.

The girl certainly struggled, softly panting underneath his heavy arm that was constricted over her small shoulder as she lugged him along the best she could. Given the two hours they spent at the bar, night had already settled in.

The vibrant street lights illuminated almost every corner of the city, and blinking store signs could be spotted flashing from a distance.

People were still active, going in and about. Some shopping, some drinking, and some wandering just to wander.

Sakura scrunched up her nose, her senses attacked by his reeking alcohol. This was _so not_ what she had in mind when Sasuke had asked her to hang out.

"S-Sasuke-kun, you've had too much Sake."

"Stop! You're talking too loud."

Sakura blinked.

She wasn't being loud at all. All she did was softly utter a mere statement to him.

However, she didn't let his snaps get to her. Sasuke wasn't himself, only his alcohol was talking. She knew well his senses were still too heightened and sensitive from excessively drinking, but so were his emotions. So she could only stay silent the rest of the time.

"You know the truth, right? That Ayame came onto me first. Then she dares dump me? I'm the one who should be dumping her! Don't you agree?"

Sakura removed her emerald eyes from the ground, something she tried so hard not to do since Sasuke's weight kept aimlessly shifting the both of them left and right. She didn't have much to say, and even if she were to say something, it's not like he'd remember it the next day anyway.

In his state, he almost didn't even notice whether or not she had responded to him. Not that he cared. Either way, he continued to slur aloud.

"But still... You have no idea how happy I am to see you go drinking with me on a day like this."

Sakura couldn't respond back even if she wanted to, considering she was still struggling underneath his weight. Her knotted expression said it all. Before she could breathe a word, Sasuke promptly launched himself from behind, both arms embracing her.

Sakura stiffened.

Sasuke then proceeded to nestle his nose against the small of her neck before tracing its way to her ear, incoherently mumbling her name and several other things before pulling away, but confining her at arm's length. From there, all he could do in his dazed state was stare straight into her eyes. Sakura blinked.

 _Why is staring at me like that?_ Sakura felt a lump in her throat. _Could it be Sasuke-kun likes me too?_

Quickly, Sakura mentally scolded herself for so hastily making up false assumptions. If he had, why did he wait now to pursue her? Besides, Sasuke still wasn't himself, but somehow something in her gut kept telling her that somewhere deep down, Sasuke was still sober. Even if just _a little bit._

Prying her eyes away from him, Sakura averted her gaze, her eyes darting left and right in an attempt to avoid his piercing onyx eyes.

Stilling, she blinked.

 _But, say, what if he really does?_

There she goes again, believing miracles could happen. She diverted her attention back to him again.

 _Then should I tell him?_

Then back to the ground. _No, I can't._

Then back to the Sasuke. _No, I have to. Tell him._

Then back to the ground. _No, I can't do it._

Perplexed by inner turmoil, Sakura promptly clamped her eyes shut before responding aloud without thinking twice.

"I like you too!"

Nothing.

Nothing, but silence. Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura noted his expression didn't look any different than it had looked just a moment ago. All she could do was stand there and allow the buzzed Uchiha to scrutinize her down with his relentless gaze the same way he's been doing for about two minutes already. Sakura blinked again. She knew the Uchiha was indifferent, but at the very least she expected _some_ sort of reaction.

Sasuke slowly blinked, his stomach wavering as he abruptly released his grip from her arms as he proceeded to immediately clamp his mouth. Wretching, he could feel the very bile filling his mouth.

He wretched again, this time stepping to the side and off onto the main street where he fell over and relieved himself, vomiting up all the liquid that hadn't digested very well from hours before. The air filled with a nauseating stench as Sasuke continue to spew allover the poor pavement.

Sakura gasped, calling out to him as she rushed over and patted his back. Before she had a chance to even guide him off away into the safety of the sidewalk, her vision was attacked by a blinding white light, and a long honking blared into her ears. Her eyes widened at the approaching car speeding straight towards their way.

The last thing Sasuke could only recall hearing was the loud noise from the impact.

* * *

"How long do you have to keep this on for?"

"For about a month?"

"A month? Don't you get sweaty?!"

Sasuke chuckled in response to the girl cuddled up against him in the hospital bed. "Not yet."

Carefully cracking open the door, Sakura inconspicuously smiled to herself as she entered the white room with bento box in one hand and a cupholder containing two warm cups of coffee. The hospital smell of medicine and clean sheets filled her senses, but as did voices as she stepped closer from beyond the curtains that concealed the two voices she had regarded.

Her smile slowly dissipated as she registered the view before her.

"Let me smell it!"

Slapping the girl's hand away, Sasuke laughed. "Stop. Ouch, that hurts! I'm a patient here."

The girl pouted before giggling back at the raven-haired Uchiha who was completely engrossed in her.

 _Pain._

Sakura felt her heart _painfully_ jerk at the sight of Sasuke and that girl he had mentioned, all cuddled up and giddy right in front of her.

Ayame looked as beautiful as ever, with her dark long hair and pretty brown eyes. The girl pried her contented brown eyes away from the gorgeous Uchiha and up to meet Sakura's dejected emerald ones.

 _No wonder Sasuke-kun likes her. Who wouldn't?_

Upon seeing the pink head, the girl smiled a pretty smile.

 _Even her smile is attractive._

"Oh, Sakura-chan."

The very air around Ayame breathed feign, with her fictitious vibe and words that she directed towards Sakura. She knew just by the way Ayame looked at her.

With jealousy and disgust.

Why she looked jealous, Sakura couldn't quite understand why. Although Ayame was all talk, no show, she was wealthy in comparison to Sakura, just the ideal type for Sasuke.

But upon further speculation, it was probably more than likely for the fact that Sakura was so genuinely stunning compared to Ayame before she got plastic surgery, but of course Sasuke didn't have the slightest clue regarding it. Only several people back in high school knew of it, and Sakura just so happened to be one of them.

 _Being able to get plastic surgery at a young age, she must really have some serious family wealth._

"You came?" Sasuke looked up, not quite fazed by the sight of the girl who had just accompanied him during the uneventful night before the incident.

Sakura gently shook from her daze before nodding. "Yeah, here..."

Shakily, but slowly, she raised her gifts as Ayame gladly stretched out to accept them. The girl placed the bento underneath her nose and took a whiff, clearly delighted considering the pleased expression developing on her face.

"Mm, that smells good."

Sasuke gestured towards the seat at the side of the bed next to him.

"Feel free to take a seat."

Eyes slightly widening, Sakura swiftly shook her head in rejection, straining a smile.

"Oh, n-no, it's okay. I just came here to get my test results and I thought I'd stop by."

Halfheartedly laughing, Sakura continued. "I'm sure you're fine since the car only grazed you. I'd better get going though because there's a problem at the shop... I'll be going now."

Before the baffled pair could bid her a wave goodbye, Sakura stopped and turned back around. "Oh, also. The marked coffee on the right has an extra shot added to it. That one's for you, Sasuke-kun."

Ayame inconspicuously rolled her eyes to the side.

Ending on that note, the pink head strained a smile again before she turned and walked out the exit.

* * *

Blank, wistful eyes remained on Sakura's face as she slowly promenaded the white hospital hall, tuning out all of the active world in surround. She walked and walked until she felt her hand clutch onto the corner of a chair, halting herself before precariously plopping down into it.

Her shoulder bag fell off of her shoulder as she did so.

 _It's hurts. So much._

She slowly blinked.

 _What was I thinking? A guy like Sasuke-kun could never like a girl like me. I'm such a fool for thinking he ever would._

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" A nurse called out to the various patients at the waiting seated area in hopes one of them would return her inquiry.

No answer.

Sakura still kept the world on mute.

"Haruno Sakura?" The nurse inquired again, a little louder and a bit more impatient this time.

Sakura wavered from her trance, looking up to the nurse. "Y-Yes?"

"Please follow me into the examination room."

* * *

"Excuse me? P-... Pancreatic cancer?"

The doctor adorned in a white coat seated across from her averted his weary eyes away from scanned imprints on the computer before gentling removing his glasses.

He nodded, empathy lacing his eyes.

"Yes, it's already in its final stage. I'm sure it must've been quite painful. How did you endure all that pain?"

Whoever knew Sakura would end up being diagnosed with...

"No, It can't be. That's just absurd! I can't believe this is happening."

Sakura repeatedly scoffed, laughing in denial in attempt to expel her growing anxiety, her weary eyes shakily assessing on the marble white tiles beneath her. She ceased her panicking and looked back up at the saddened doctor. Sakura touched both sides of her cheeks.

"Just look at me. I look fine and I eat a lot. I assure you, I'm perfectly fine."

"Has your stomach ever felt distended or uncomfortable?"

"No. Not at all, I've never felt anything like-"

It hit her. All the stomach spasms she's been having lately, but it couldn't be anything serious, right? Surely, it was from food poisoning.

 _However, her contemplation didn't last long as her stomach performed one of its many somersaults once again, certainly more painfully this time compared to before. Biting her lip, Sakura held her stomach, her expression contorting again in response to the countless stomach spasms she's already had for quite awhile, although she didn't think much of it._

 _"Ah," She gripped onto the railing beside her. "It's hurting again."_

Her eyes slowly fluttered in disbelief. "It can't be..."

The same nurse that called her in from the waiting room stood behind her, pity riddling her expression for the poor young girl sitting before her.

To be struck by an illness at such a young age was so cruel.

Her world shattered.

Right there in front of her face.

All her dreams and ambitions.

Gone.

Sakura continued her pattern of irrational laughing in disbelief, at first slow, then fast, then coming to a slow again.

Anguish infested her eyes.

* * *

Crisp warm air blasted at Sakura's face, gently caressing her skin in almost comforting way as she languidly dragged herself along on the sidewalk of the towering hospital building.

 _"Operation, chemotherapy, mediation... It's already too late for any of that."_

The doctor's words resonated in her ears.

 _"At most, you have six months. And at least, you have three months to live."_

Her eyes were blank, fixing onto nothing as she stared off into space. As she walked, a patient with a sliding IV stand precariously rushed at her from the opposite direction, accidentally bumping into her.

Sakura stumbled to the side from the contact, her eyes still blank as she nodded apologetically at the patient before walking on.

Slowly raising her heavy head up at the sky, she studied the clouds that now didn't seem so beautiful it used to be anymore.

 _How can this be?_

Choking, tears welled up in her eyes.

 _I'm only 19 years old._

* * *

Staring into the pixels of the laptop screen, Sakura hesitated as she debated looking up her illness.

Well, if she was going to die, she may as well know what kind of illness was going to take her down.

Shakily, Sakura typed in, _"Pancreatic cancer"_ before hitting enter.

Only a second later, results and suggestions appeared. Studying the various selections, Sakura hovered her clicker over a blue link that guided her to the information she wanted to grasp. Skimming through the passages, Sakura used her clicker to highlight several areas of significance. Every statement gave petrifying information. Each time more daunting compared to the last.

 _"Less than five percent chance of survival,"_

Her shoulders jerked, soft whimpers dispersing from her lips as she finally let herself shed the tears she had bottled up the rest of that day. A tear slid off her chin before dropping onto the keyboard.

No longer standing to see anymore of it, Sakura quickly exited the internet and loosened her grip on her laptop before lowering her heavy head and continually wracking in sobs that she finally allowed to flow freely.

A ding resonated from the bottom corner of her laptop screen. Sakura opened her eyes, choking on her sobs as she opened the alert only to see several pop ups displaying resort ads.

Palm trees, beaches, and cities all alike. Among the images of lovely getaways, at the center was signified by small black letters.

 _"What would you like to do before you die?"_

Sakura blinked, her incessant wracking stopped.

"Things... I'd like to do?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'm sorry this one hasn't picked up yet. I don't like to rush stories, because that just ruins interest and quality of a story. No worries, the man of all our dreams is coming soon enough. Again, let me know what you think of it so far. Thank you!

Edit: Fixed age error, and the reason behind why she's working a part time job at that age will be revealed soon enough.


	3. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Finally, the wait for you-know-who is over. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Stranger

 _Her hair was a rich shade of pale pink. It glowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a fierce, but bright emerald green. A straight nose, high cheek bones, and full lips. Sakura was the definition of perfection. Had she smiled, the whole world itself would sigh in contentment._

 _Had she laughed, the world would have laughed with her._

 _And had she wept, the world would have comforted her._

 _Strutting through the streets of Konoha, all the boys and men would fix their awed gazes on her._

 _Not only was she a goddess, but the air about her was enough to sweep a man off his feet._

 _With a flip of her hair, a division of men would swoon._

 _"No way, don't tell me that's famous movie star Haruno Sakura?"_

 _Followed by the man's shout, the rest of his band of men followed suit as they gathered along the streets to witness the god sent angel before them._

 _Diverting her pretty eyes at them, Sakura winked with a lovely smile as she continued to walk a model-like walk._

 _The men were struck in awe yet again, defeated, and paralyzed on the ground by her trump card._

Sighing in bliss, Sakura wavered from her day dreaming as she continued to type.

 _"Bucket List #1: Imitate the life of a celebrity."_

Sakura pitifully laughed at herself for considering for even one moment that she ever could be famous. If she couldn't even capture Sasuke's heart, how could she possibly pursue a feat like that?

Besides, there were much more attractive and talented girls out there anyway.

And plus, they didn't have illnesses either, such as canc-

Sakura stopped.

Biting her lip, Sakura looked off to the side as she incessantly tapped on the mouse pad, refraining herself from thinking any further.

"If I'm going to leave the world, I may as well do so without any regrets."

Wistfully smiling to herself, she then once again examined her bucket list she had been typing out on her notes for the past half an hour upon her laptop.

Granting herself a moment in contemplation, Sakura continued to work her fingers onto the keyboard, filling in all the blank areas she had left out as her imagination continued to play in her head.

 _The red siren blared from the ceiling, revolving lights flashing at the students shoplifting in the convenient store as well as alarming the rest of the block._

 _To their dismay, Sakura was repeatedly smashing her finger on the red emergency button with a wicked smile._

 _Never did they ever think she'd had the nerve to set the alarm on them. Panicked, the leader and the rest stopped cramming what little they had so far taken in fear of what would happen next._

 _"She actually did it! Come on, let's go before the cops come!"_

 _Before they could escape past the exit, Sakura swiftly jumped over the counter. She spun, kicking the glass bottle from the top shelf as it flew, striking the leader square in his face._

 _As he took a tumble, Sakura quickly advanced towards him in skillful front flips before setting her foot right onto his chest. Bruised and defeated, the leader grimaced in pain as he looked back up at her. Smirking, Sakura flicked her hair._

 _"Bucket List #4: Get revenge on evil high school brats."_

Sakura smiled, relishing in the thought of doing so before she continued typing.

 _"You. Stop talking down to me in casual speech, got it?"_

 _"Make me, Sasuke-kun."_

 _Strolling down the path of the park, Sakura could see from a distance that Sasuke was seated next to Ayame in the center of a garden._

 _They were giggling, teasing one another non stop as Sasuke was being fed some fried rice like the spoiled little brat he is._

 _They wouldn't be laughing for long._

 _Concealing herself by a tree, Sakura diverted her eyes back down to her phone and attached an image file in a text before sending it to Sasuke._

 _A ding followed by a text notification appeared on Sasuke's phone. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at the unknown number before opening the file, something he had wish he didn't do. Sasuke's skin color paled. His jaw dropped, half chewed rice dispersing from his lips as he returned his now revolted eyes at Ayame._

 _"Eh?" Ayame's smile faded as she tilted her head questioningly at the horrified man seated beside her._

 _Within the picture was a completely different looking person, overweight, pig-faced, beyond recognition, and beyond the his ideal standards. However, he could make out some subtle features that hinted to him that it was Ayame herself all along._

 _"Bucket List #12: Show a picture of Ayame before she got her plastic surgery to Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

"A bottle of Sake over here! One more bottle of Sake!"

...and finally,

 _"Bucket List #1: Eat all the delicious food I want."_

Standing from inside the door of an everyday restaurant, Sakura could sense the busy rush by how packed it was, although she wasn't surprised. It was about two or three in the afternoon where most had just gotten off work or school. Not a single seat or table was open.

Not to mention how noisy it was due to so many people, but that wouldn't stop her from wanting to eat all that she could.

Her stomach growled.

All she could smell was the sweet aroma of meat and spices, mixed along by other equally enrapturing aromas that assaulted her senses as well. A moment later, an elderly woman in an apron approached Sakura and welcomed her.

"Welcome, please follow me."

Sakura respectfully nodded as she was led out the door, almost by force as the old woman then proceeded to hustle her along in the daylight behind the shoulder.

Blinking by the action, she noticed there were several tent set ups with tables beneath, each of them seating two across from each other.

All was packed, but one.

At a white table at the very end of a single row, red was the first color that swirled into her vision. The young man looked about her age, only a little older. He wore a clean white elbow-length shirt with a pair of light blue jeans that were neatly rolled up at the ankles, completed by white tennis shoes. An elegant, but simple brown watch adorned his wrist as well.

Sakura blinked, her eyes trailing off to further inspect him.

He had a mess of tussled crimson red hair, appearing as if he had just rolled out of bed, although still pleasant and appropriate enough to be seen in public with. But by the way he carried himself, his posture straight and one leg crossed over the other, she could tell his type was not one to be trifled with.

"It's okay, everyone sits together at places like this."

Upon hearing the statement dispel from the same old woman that had greeted him upon entering, the red head looked up to see said woman approaching followed by a pink haired girl being whisked along.

Mumbling a small curse with a click of his tongue in annoyance, he hastily turned away, his back facing their direction.

The red head rolled his eyes.

Right when he was enjoying the bliss of peace and silence.

"You can have a seat over here."

The red head could hear the steps coming closer, whatever left of his peace of mind gradually dissipating. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"Excuse me, sir, if you don't mind, she's going to share your table with you." The old woman beamed.

 _Tch, of course I mind._

He rolled his eyes for the second time before calmly turning back around, now studying the girl who was being seated. Being forcibly plopped down into her seat by the old woman, Sakura weakly raised her eyes up at the red head seated across from her who in return only sent her irked looks.

From what he could tell so far, he could definitely sense her timid demure emitting from her small frame. Although he wasn't surprised. Every woman to ever come across his path had either feared his rejection or had simply been too intimidated by him. That was exactly why never bothered at all with women, also the very reason why he was one of the very few amongst his high school group of friends to never have a girlfriend.

His eyes narrowed as he then took it upon himself to study the rest of her.

The girl was wearing a loose-fitting yellow blouse under a faded dark green elbow-length cardigan, as well as a pair of blue jeans and simple tennis shoes. His nose crinkled upon further inspection of her shirt.

The girl did not know how to match colors.

But she was decent. She could've looked better, if she didn't have such a distasteful sense of style.

Although the air about her reeked good girl.

Her hair color was out of the ordinary, but it was pretty-

 _Pretty?_ Interrupting his own thoughts, disgust laced his eyes as he actually gave this girl the luxury of a positive aspect.

As the old woman left, Sakura strained a weak smile as she nodded towards the stranger in respect before gently sliding the bag off her shoulder.

"Please excuse my intrusion."

"Cut the pleasantries," The red head said, deadpan as he stared at her with an impassive expression.

Sakura flinched slightly at his cold and uncharitable tone.

With whatever left of his sake, he picked up his small stone white glass cup and quietly sipped it.

Acknowledging this, Sakura bashfully looked back down into her lap before returning it to the table. She was being mighty kind to him since he was a stranger, but he was nothing, but a rude prick. Even so, she'd look at anything if it meant avoiding his eyes.

Reaching into her bag, she rummaged until soft plastic touched her fingers. She then proceeded tear the plastic before pulling out a disinfectant wipe.

The red head averted his gaze around from his cup and over to the girl. His eyebrow raised in irritation at what he was seeing. He watched in silence as she raised each plate and wiped the surface of the table where each one had touched.

Was she actually cleaning the table?

 _This girl could be a waitress._

Sakura paused as she could sense the very grime on a empty bowl over by the red head's side of the table that was itching to be scrubbed away. Sakura slowly reached towards it, lightly lifted herself until her bum could no longer touch her seat. She weakly looked back up at him, failing to resist the urge as she couldn't help, but pick up his bowl and start wiping at the grime.

Before she could finish, the bowl was harshly plucked from her grasp and tossed precariously back onto the table.

Her emerald green eyes met with stern chocolate brown ones.

Sakura weakly looked back down as she proceeded to slowly wipe the red grill before inclining back into her seat.

He rolled his eyes at her weird behavior. He didn't have time to be dealing with brats as he had a lot of business to settle later in the day. Yet even during his break, he still inevitably faced nuisances like her.

 _What was I thinking coming to a commoner's restaurant?_

Clearing his throat, he looked off to the side, his eyes slightly squinting from the glinting rays of sunlight.

What seemed like ages later, the old woman finally came back to relieve their hunger.

"Here's your dish,"

The old woman placed a single serving of freshly uncooked meat onto the grill, only to be reacted by the red head's vexation.

"What is this? I know I ordered my own serving for two."

The old woman stared at him for a moment before bashfully laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. One can't finish the serving for two on their own anyway. So why don't you two just share one? I'll give you both each a bottle of cola for free."

He blinked.

Sakura blinked as well, not quite understanding why he was getting so worked up for. From what she could see, the serving was big enough for the two of them. Although she had to admit, even she was slightly disappointed as he was.

She was a big girl.

And big girls ate a lot.

"Madam!" A customer called. "We need more rice over here."

"Yes, I'll be right there." The old woman shuffled away from the pair and off to tend one of the other tables.

The red head turned on the grill, picking at the food with his chopsticks as he waited for it to heat up.

Sakura didn't say much as she could only wait as well.

Half an hour passed and the food had already long been heated. Picking at several chunks of meat on the grill, he placed a few pieces on his plate of rice before eating away.

Sakura followed suit, but all within the duration of so, she observed as he scarfed down most of the portion. He managed to execute doing all of this with such poise and class. She chewed slow as she studied him.

 _If you just take away his poor personality, he's actually pretty cute._ Amused by her contemplation, Sakura lightly giggled to herself.

He looked up, his cheek large on one side from his mid-chew as his eyes narrowed at her in disgust. Sakura's smile quickly dissolved as she immediately looked away, continuing to chew.

 _Women are despicable._

With the chopsticks he had been using, the red head picked at one of the very few remaining meat chunks on the grill and proceeded to chew on it.

Chopsticks still resting in Sakura's lips, she blinked and proceeded to take another chunk for herself.

 _What? Is he going to eat all of it by himself?_

And so the same routine went on as they both picked at the grill. At last, there was a last piece of meat left in the center of the grill.

The both of them looked at it, then at each other, then back at it.

Swallowing, the two quickly attacked the center of the grill, their chopsticks clashing.

His stern brown eyes shot up, meeting her fierce emerald ones.

 _Bad enough I didn't get my serving for two, but not only that. I'm a man, and I deserve to eat more._

From high school to even now, his sexist outlook never faltered.

His chopsticks harshly flicked against hers, almost intimidatingly. Sakura flinched from his unceremonious action. Inwardly rolling her eyes in defeat, she slowly removed her chopsticks from his. A small smirk slowly formed on his lips as he raised the chunk of meat to his mouth.

Her stomach growled.

She couldn't take this anymore.

It was bad enough the man was treating her worse than the disinfectant wipe.

She should at least have the satisfaction of a having the last piece, right?

Sakura raised her chopsticks, taking this opportunity to swiftly pick at the meat he had in his grasp.

In the blur of the moment, the chunk flew up into the air, both vigilant contenders watching it with eyes and mouths wide open as it soared high above them.

As it came back down, he reached for it, but the pink head was faster. Seizing it within her chopsticks, red sauce from the meat splurged the red head in the face.

The world returned to its normal speed again as he froze, his eyes still closed from both the splurge as well as the aggravation he contained.

Meanwhile, Sakura happily ate, but only stopped as she looked up and froze in fear upon seeing all the sauce on his face.

She gasped, blinking as she looked around the table for the nearest thing she could use. Mindlessly picking up the same disinfectant wipe, Sakura reached over and dabbed at his cheek.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She cried, but to no avail as the enraged red head threw his hands, roughly prying her away from touching his face. Sakura fell back into her seat.

"Are you serious? That rag is dirty and you just wiped my face with that!"

Sakura winced under his outraged barks.

That was the most the red head's ever said during their time at the table.

* * *

Dejectedly walking along the narrow of the dirt path, Sakura sighed as the leaves in the trees above her wavered from the gentle breeze.

"Maybe I ate too much. But the more I think about it, that lunch was unfair. I can't believe he made me pay for the whole meal because of that."

Sakura scoffed at the thought.

"My life just keeps getting better and better."


End file.
